Second Chance
by MagicConan14
Summary: Shinichi is pushed off a cliff by a mysterious person, which leads to some very strange things happening...One thing's for certain:he's meant to be dead but he still lives. Please read and review!
1. Death is not the end

Second Chance

MagicConan14 here with another fanfic! The inspiration for this fanfic was actually a place in Sydney I visited on Christmas Day, which will be the setting of the first scene. There's going to be a lot of new characters appearing, but most of them are simply supporting characters. There's a lot of death in this story, so this one isn't for the light hearted! There's also going to be a running gag of Truth or Dare going right through the story!

To make this clear, the four of them have been made friends in this story. Their pasts for this fanfic will be made clear as it comes along.

Disclaimer: I have never been to Japan, and DC is Japanese. That should be enough evidence for you. I own Colton and the Council, and there are at least three other characters to be introduced which I own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~Afterlife and Death<p>

Shinichi looked out to the wide expanse of ocean stretching out for as far as he could see and beyond. He was standing on a cliff with a forest behind it and he had trekked right up the steep hillside just to see this view. There was shuffling behind him. He turned his head towards the noise, but it was too late. He had been pushed off the edge of the cliff into the water. Finally, he slammed into the water and the points of the jagged rocks which had been lurking below the surface. Red blurred his vision before he gave in to unconsciousness.

There was a blinding white light, and then a face came into view. It was a jet black haired guy with glittering hazel eyes staring at him. Shinichi jumped to his feet and stared back. The boy was the same age as he was and was wearing a black cape and suit. "Hi, haven't seen anyone fall from the sky lately. I'm Colton Aomura."

"What do you mean, haven't seen anyone fall from the sky lately? That doesn't happen unless someone is rigged to fall…or they're pushed."

"Yep, I know all about your death just then. That's why the Council and I are here."

"The Council?"

Three people, all in old fashioned clothes from different places and different time periods, stepped in from somewhere behind Colton. Colton pointed to them and introduced them as Rosaria, Frederick and William. Rosaria, who wore long white gloves and a black ball gown adorned with roses, continued, "Colton said he wanted a friend but I don't want to let Colton go back to the world of the living. Maybe you should instead."

William, who was wearing an old fashioned suit, added after a brief pause, "As water saved your life once, it will save your life again. Since you have shown how fragile life can be, you will have the power of ice. As you are technically meant to be dead, you will have the ability to have contact with dead souls and the ability to fly."

While he talked, the white light swallowed them up and Shinichi went back to being unconscious.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~Revelation at Café Poirot<p>

When Shinichi woke, he saw Ran crying above him, her tears slowly making their way down his face. He had a few deep wounds in his torso, he noticed. She peered down and started sobbing again, this time in happiness. "Shinichi! I thought you were gone forever; you almost got devoured by sharks!"

"What do you mean; I almost got devoured by sharks?" Shinichi yelped.

"You were bleeding pretty badly just then and a bunch of sharks came in, looking for a meal!"

"Just don't worry anymore, I'm alive now and that's all that matters." Shinichi weakly picked himself up again and Ran helped him get to the Mouri Detective Agency, where she took care of his wounds. After that, they strolled to his house in the light of the setting sun.

The next day, Shinichi was with Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba at the Café Poirot, telling them what happened on the cliff. Heiji was trying to suppress a laugh, as the part Shinichi was talking about at the moment didn't seem believable.

Kaito asked the other two, "Should we tell him?"

"I guess so," Hakuba replied, "it seems like what happened to him is the same as what happened to us."

"What's going on?" Shinichi interjected, suddenly becoming suspicious of them.

"Okay, Kudo," Heiji told Shinichi, "we wanna tell ya this: we're meant ta be dead."

* * *

><p>Colton means coal town, and the significance of that comes in later. The Council's names were just random names which sounded old fashioned.<p>

In the original, Colton tells Shinichi everything, but I decided to put the Council in earlier so there would be a bigger part for them. Shinichi also points out in the original that this happening (him going to the afterlife) is illogical and Colton explains that, if there is life, why shouldn't there be an afterlife? Since the part with the Council was added, I threw out that part.

Next time preview: "COLTON!" Shinichi yelled at the boy who had just appeared out of nowhere.


	2. New Year Murder and Celebrations

Chapter 3~End of Year Murder

"We won't explain until it's necessary," Kaito stated. "That is, if we can confess…"

The lights snapped off all of a sudden. Murmurs filled the café while the lights were rebooted.

"'Relivin' ya past,' as old Willy would call it, is pretty terrible sometimes, knowing that ya've wasted one part of yer life," Heiji put in as the muttering subsided. "As I once said, life's short. Ya never know when ya might end up dead…again." Unexpectedly, a scream from behind them pierced the air.

"Marumi-chan," called out a voice belonging to a woman with an uncanny resemblance to Yukiko Kudo. "It's me, Zara. We were…" She found her way through the crowd as she cried out, but when she saw the corpse... "Marumi-chan!"

She broke down in tears, sniffling into a handkerchief she had with her.

"She's done for," Shinichi affirmed, examining the body.

"Oh, Kudo, it's you again. The victim was strangled when the lights went out," Megure, who was on the scene when the murder happened, pointed out.

"That would have been half past 8, add 23 and half seconds," Hakuba supplied. Everyone ignored him.

"There's a strangulation mark here, but it wasn't made from a rope 'r string, it looks like a piece o' fabric was da murder weapon," Heiji muttered to the inspector and detectives.

"If you look closely, there's a marking from a piece of fishing wire," Shinichi rebutted.

"Okay!" Megure yelled to the policemen surrounding him, "Search everyone for a piece of fishing wire."

Shinichi looked at Zara and then whispered to Heiji. Heiji ran off for a short while and then nodded to Shinichi when he returned.

"There's no need to anymore, Megure-keibu," Shinichi informed the inspector. "We already know. It was you!" Heiji and Shinichi shouted simultaneously. They were pointing at Zara.

"How could it have been me?" Zara yelled at them. "She was my friend!"

"Yes," Shinichi coolly murmured, "but if you look at the ad for the model magazine in that window," he pointed at the window across the street, "you'll see the motive." The ad told of Marumi taking Zara's boyfriend. "The handkerchief Zara had was placed around the murder weapon, which is most likely located in her purse or around her wrist. A blackout wouldn't be enough time for the weapon to be her necklace. Since the scream came from behind us before we found the corpse, Zara must have found the power switch and turned it off."

"The switch is located behind the table we were sitting at," Hakuba put in.

"But how could I?" Zara wailed. "The switch is inside, Marumi was outside before she died and I can't run in high heels."

"Ya had one of the waitresses 'r waiters switch the light off, saying it was a birthday surprise fer Marumi. It's been on TV that Marumi's had exquisite birthday parties on New Year's Eve, she's very rich," Heiji concluded.

Zara started sobbing quietly again. "As you showed, she did steal my boyfriend. I argued to the magazines and everything. One day I decided I'd had enough of ranting and put matters into my own hands, not knowing that one magazine ad would be part of my downfall..."

She yanked off her shoes and attempted escape, but Heiji was holding a katana which had seemingly come from nowhere. It was on fire, yet he held it with no problems at all.

"I've got this!" Heiji yelled at Hakuba and Shinichi. He lunged at the escaping model and knocked her unconscious. (The witnesses of this either knew his secret-that he was taking his second chance at life-or they were too scared or not bothered to remember.)

Two officers then picked Zara up by the arms and bundled her into a police car.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~Welcome 2012!<p>

Shinichi had organised a New Year's overnight stay at his house for the entire group: him, Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko and Hakuba. Kogoro was meant to be taking care of them, but he was drunk back at the Detective Agency. There was quite a bit of soft drink and streamers as they counted down to midnight, and finally the fireworks started - coloured bursts of fire that whirled across the TV.

Once they finished, Heiji wondered aloud whether he could outdo the things he'd just seen using magic...and found that he failed. (Ran, Aoko and Kazuha were asleep when Heiji declared his challenge anyway.)

A loud pop startled them just before they prepared to sleep.

"COLTON!" Shinichi yelled at the boy who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You guys were so riled up I couldn't resist coming!" Colton retorted.

"Since when could ya teleport anyway?" Heiji interjected.

"Ever since my brother gave me the ability to. Fred's with the Council, so they can do that for him."

* * *

><p>The new year's here and it's sort of obvious that I would celebrate it with a chapter. Chapter 3 contains a mystery because I'd never written (typed in this case) a mystery before, and I wanted to know if I was able to do the mystery promised for The Mysterious School.<p>

Sorry for using capitals, but it was the only way to express that particular part.

Next time preview: "Prepare to go down!"


	3. Truth, Dare and Enemies

The promised truth or dare starts in Chapter 5! See what happens when Ran, Aoko and Kazuha choose clothes for the boys to wear...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~Truth or Dare<p>

"Shinichi, you owe me that dare from the other day!" Ran complained. _What dare? _Shinichi thought as Ran interjected it with, "That dare where you have to wear whatever we pick out for you!" _Ah, that dare..._ "Okay then..."

They-the Gosho boys and the three childhood friends-were at Shinichi's house with a stack of Ran's clothes. "The fashion show's about to begin!" Ran announced with a big smile on her face. Shinichi came out in a long sleeved blouse-like top and denim shorts, grumbling. "Hey, at least I went easy on you. Kazuha, Aoko, get Heiji and Kaito in on this too!" Heiji and Kaito were dragged "backstage". Later; Heiji was pushed out in a gaudy red dress that might have looked good on Aoko, but not him. Kaito was already used to this sort of torture and ended up having to wear a white cardigan and yellow dress.

Hakuba was not enjoying this. He had only thought that he would be watching the show and laughing himself silly, but the girls had gotten him into the dare too! Now he was stuck in a dress only a fairytale princess would be happy in, and there was no backing out, the girls had said.

Chapter 6~Faceoff

The Horoscope Brigade was an elite group of 13 magic wielders who, as the name implied, were given agent names from the 12 astrological signs depending on their specialty-though an exception was made for Gemini, which was always made of two agents. Little did the group currently involved in the dare know, they would have to face agents of the brigade soon.

At sunset, the group decided to stop their dare. The girls ran home while the boys realised there was a strange aura coming from behind them. Suddenly, two voices yelled out, "We are Gemini of the Horoscope Brigade. Prepare to go down!" The Gosho boys did a 180 and spotted two similar girls, one with dark straight hair, one with fair wavy hair. The fair haired one shot a black orb straight at Shinichi, just as he remembered what William had said. The sphere crashed into him with a crackling noise and pushed him straight into a fence. The others were attacking the twins, Heiji with his fiery katana, Hakuba with leaves he had magicked up and Kaito was using flash bombs, made from electricity. The dark haired one muttered something; the street lights around them flickered a few times and then died out. She then joined her sister in fighting Heiji, Hakuba and Kaito. Shinichi regained consciousness just as one of the girls created another orb. When she shot it, he retaliated with one of his own. Heiji looked over and joked, "Kudo, ya learn fast." "This is no time for jokes, Heiji," Hakuba chided. "It's time for the finale!"Kaito yelled out as a dusky blue gun appeared in his right hand. He flicked his wrist, sent it spinning, and then fired twice. Two white dots, sizzling with electricity, lit up the pair's faces as they fell.

* * *

><p>So starts the introduction of the Horoscope Brigade! Give your thoughts on it.<p>

I've been a little inactive on some of the fanfics, especially The Mysterious School, but to make up for that I've started up three new fanfics. ( I mentioned them on the 9th.) So far two are published, but the other one will come soon. The dare No Magical Accident (the new story) is based on hasn't been put here yet.

Next time, Hakuba receives a dare and a new friend…one Watson wouldn't appreciate!


	4. I Double Dog Dare Ya!

I'm coming back to update some of my favourites! (This fic is definitely one!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7~Hakuba's Dog Daze<p>

Hakuba was walking along a dilapidated road along with the rest of the Gosho boys. It was his turn for a dare, now that the four had officially decided they would start up their own game of Truth or Dare.

"I dare ya to be a dog fer a day," Heiji declared.

Using magic to transform himself, Hakuba abided to his rival's command. His newly heightened sense of smell caught a whiff of panic, and he decided to follow it.

"Hey wait, where ya goin' now?!" Heiji demanded as he darted into a cave in on the side of the road.

/

Hakuba stuck to the trail and discovered a caged King Charles spaniel. He scratched at the metal bars, but it was no use.

/

Outside, Kaito peered into the cave in. It was definitely too small for a human to enter.

/

Hakuba tried ramming the cage over and over. It still remained intact.

/

Meanwhile, Kaito and Shinichi had started digging around the cave in. Hakuba, although he was a rival to all of them, was still a part of the team – the team of people taking a second chance at life. Heiji was stubborn as ever, though, and refused to help.

/

Hakuba summoned up some razor-sharp leaves and, with a toss of his head, directed them at the cage. Finally, it was free! Just then, the Gosho boys fell into the cave in, not realising they'd made the soil around themselves loose too.

/

The spaniel, which Hakuba had taken to calling Betsy, soon became a member of the group as well. As soon as the dare was over, Hakuba kept Betsy in his house...and Watson didn't really like the new addition to the family.

Chapter 8~Heiji's Massive Mess

~Flashback~

Rain made an endless drone on the log cabin windowpane, almost lulling the dark skinned detective to sleep. _Geez,_ he thought, _it just 'ad ta rain on my fourteenth birthday. _

_Also, I got pulled 'ere on da scent 'f a case. Turns out it was a false alarm. Now I'm stuck in a stupid cabin fer my birthday!_

A rustling coming from a bush outside caught Heiji's attention. Trying not to make a sound, he slid the window open to its fullest and leapt out. No one was outside the cabin, strangely…

Suddenly, a figure rushed out of the forest shadows and stabbed him right in the heart.

The Osakan detective was knocked backwards with the force of his assailant; in the process knocking his head on the edge of the cabin window and cracking his skull open a fraction.

Blood slowly trickled from his head wound on to his face as he thought,_ I don't think I'm gonna make it..._

~End flashback~

Somehow, Heiji did make it out of that scrape two years ago, with a little help from the Council. He knew that someday, he'd have to tell Kudo and the others about his first death.

* * *

><p>I made this one a heck of a lot more graphic than the other ones. Do you think I should have put Heiji's death in a bit later or do you think this is fine? Please tell me!<p>

Please read and review!


	5. Magic Kaitou

I got into Noragami as of late and it reminded me of Second Chance…but adachitoka seems to like playing the 'But I'm already dead!' line for Yukine like Brook does in One Piece. Make sure to check out the next two chapters – they came out really well IMHO.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9~A Fishy Trip<p>

Visiting the aquarium always brought back memories of that case – the one with the smartphones and Ran's date with Eri. But when there was a merman staring out from the glass, it just got weird. Said merman was in the tunnel; watching people go by as his tail flashed rainbow specks everywhere and his hair, the same shade as Hakuba's but a little longer, got in his face. The sharks had backed away to let him have space, possibly because of the powerful aura he seemed to exude.

Shinichi stared up at him, annoyed, as Hakuba explained that the merman in the tank was really Pisces of the Horoscope Brigade – Aquarius didn't possess the ability to transform.

"It's a good thing he's trapped here because then we don't need to bash him up for the sake of our safety," Hakuba commented.

That raised an interesting question, and Shinichi didn't hesitate to ask it: "Why are we under threat from this brigade anyway?"

"Virgo assumes that by getting us, she'll know the secrets of reviving people."

As the dark-haired detective glanced back up at the captive brigade member, he gritted his teeth. Pisces had gone!

/

Suddenly, Hakuba's phone rang almost as if it had sensed the situation. Shinichi heard the blonde sternly ask, "You made me go on this aquarium trip because of fish?" then hung up with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Pisces – who was currently in human form – was sneaking away in the crowd. He'd left a trail of water behind him though…

The British detective glanced at his pocket watch, reading the time off it then verbally noting the trail. Of course Shinichi had noticed it earlier than him but failed to vocalise his discovery.

…Surely enough, by following the trail the detectives of the east found the culprit in the corridor from the dolphin show room. The aura the merman-person had exerted had caused the place to be deserted. As Hakuba berated himself internally for failing to realise Pisces had a human form, Shinichi whispered in his ear then ran out of sight. The blonde conjured some vines and used them to drop Pisces into the pool where the dolphin show was held. Immediately when he hit the water, the brigade member switched to his other form.

All the seats were empty except for one person in a red jacket – Shinichi.

He, like a conductor, stood and used his hand movements to trap Pisces's body in a sphere of water. His neck and head were above the sphere, disabling his ability to breathe because in that form, he could only breathe water. Pisces thrashed about wildly but soon tired out.

/

While the dark-haired detective lifted his hand to release the merman, Hakuba ran up to him, asking, "How did you know the movements to manipulate the water?"

A shrug from Shinichi. "It just…came naturally to me."

Pisces, who'd fished himself out of the pool with the last of his strength, stood near the two, dripping wet. "I suspect you learnt those from somewhere…" he mused, speaking with a slightly unplaceable but unmistakingly European accent.

Then Shinichi remembered where he'd learnt them from. It was Toichi Kuroba.

Chapter 10 ~ Magic Kaitou

Shinichi and Kaito had been friends for almost as long as Shinichi had been friends with Ran, if not longer. While Shinichi had practically no interest in becoming a magician like Toichi, Kaito would sometimes drag the aspiring detective to a magic show or two. Shinichi, being the kind of person he was, wouldn't ever refuse an invitation from his friend.

Toichi, at one of these magic shows, had a table covered in glasses of water. Then, he lifted his hand - all the water went into the air in globules. He flattened his hands and brought them together silently. The water became a huge globule. Then he grabbed a coin and inserted it into the roughly spherical ball of water. One hand held steady as the other moved like lightning. The free hand then had two fingers pointing at the water; they were brought round in a circular motion.

As if Toichi had reached inside the sphere to affect the coin, the coin rose up with the pointing fingers. Shinichi, who'd been watching disinterestedly all this time, switched to watching Kaito – his eyes were glued to his father and what impossible feats he was pulling off.

The senior magician raised his hand and all the water cascaded down on the table, but suddenly stopped. Toichi brought his hands together once more and did a conductor's signal to stop. All the water poured back into their respective glasses.

It was nothing like Shinichi had ever seen before, and since he believed magic to be a whole load of rubbish, he'd erased this incident from his memory. Now that he'd recalled it, a strange revelation dawned on him – he believed in magic, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
